Red Luna
by mamabot
Summary: What if Perceptor finally told her? What if Moonracer finally admited it? What if Ratchet gave them a shove? What if Drift found out? What if... A bitter sweetness for PerceptorxMoonracer. Can not tellyou Ratchet's tole, you will just have to read.


Red Moon

**_A?N Not pare of my Prime Blood Saga: bit of a one shot, though I have had fleeting ideas for the middle of this chapter. Sorry, it's a bit long. But I've fallen for the Perceptor x Moonracer pairing. There's some very touching work out there. Any way, this si one of my off-shoot ideas. I love Drift not so serious. Enjoy:_**

This was the last position he ever thought he would find himself in, but the truth lay right here. One arm folded back under his drowsy helm like some kind of proud playmech (which he is NOT!) with his other palm upon the shoulder blades of another warm body. He never slept with anything less than his hip plating on no matter how hot it was, but considering the current circumstance, that is not even possible… nor desired. And for once in his life, he is not uncomfortable with nothing else on …. Hum, nothing but a warm body to cover him.

"Mmm," mumbles the warm sea foam helm and silver face tucked into his throat.

"Humm?" he hums back pressing his own lips to her helm top.

"Ahhh!- hummm…" she sighs back in complete sedate rapture.

The black palm on the light lithe back soothes down resting on the small. Draped on either side of his red hips, the light thighs squeeze, drawing the knees to the sides of the ruby chest, only digging the connection deeper. Mint green palms lay limp at the dark helm's sides keeping it's thoughts on only them... now...here.

Careful to take in a slow deep breath when he really wants to hitch and _move_ . The soft femme's lips grip and suckle the ruby throat lighting his thoughts back to earlier tonight….. He never intended this when ….

{flash}

Perceptor was only sitting with Wheeljack and Ratchet sharing a couple mid-grades going over notes when their attention was drawn to the far table on the other side of the rec-room. There sat their lab assistant along with a few other of her femme friends. She is blushing like mad and tossing her head back negatively into what ever they were planning.

Wheeljack snorts, "Oh I feel sorry for whoever is the victim of their next scheme." Perceptor just shakes his head to the comment and turns back to his notes shoving it a little closer to Ratchet. But Ratchet isn't watching the data pad. No, he is watching some thing else.

Wrong, _someone else_. And he is beaming with each step. Then Perceptor sees the shadow and smells the perfume. One that just would not leave his dreams. Dreams that he knew would never come true. Mostly because he just didn't have the cogs to-

"Perceptor, I've got some questions about the next experiment you have planned," she sounds nervous. Like her statement is a complete and utter lie. But, why lie about such a thing?

He lifts his helm to face her with a pure professional tone although his spark is beating at it's casing to just claim her as his very own. A purely primal and near Neanderthal feeling that he just can't cave to. A simple cough cleared him back to his higher functioning self, "Would you like to discuss it? We are all here and more than willing to-"

"Um, not here. Can I talk to you in the lab?" Once again that wavering tone.

"Yes, of course. Wheeljack-"

The table shakes and a grimace comes across the white and stripped mech shooting an evil look to their CMO hiding his face in his cube. Then the optic ridges go wide in understanding the silent message, "Um, I need to finish up here with Ratch'. You two go ahead. Besides, it's more your experiment than mine anyways, Percy."

Perceptor sees nothing wrong with the statement. Nor does Moonracer. Shrugging, the black palm picks up the data pad and gestures towards the door, "Very well, after you."

Perceptor barely heard Wheeljack snark back to Ratchet while the couple leave, "What the Pit is wrong with you?!" He never heard the response, optic completely focused on the sweet femme in his line of sight and cursing himself for not having the cogs to tell her how he feels.

Inside the lab, the door closes behind them. Perceptor heads over to their wall board of detailed step by step calculations, instructions and other information about the up coming test. "Well as you can see…"

Moonracer leans against the door locking it. "-Percy…"

He stops his recap turning to the nervous voice. She locks gazes with him, then flushes and drops her optics attention to his peds, "I lied. I understand the experiment perfectly. It's my spark I have problems with."

The black face falls in concern, "Moonracer, are you ill?"

Shuffling a ped toe, doesn't look up to him. Setting the data pad aside, he swiftly moves forward. Examining her countenance carefully he tries to decipher her problem medically.

Hands clenching behind her back, cheeks flushed, spark rate racing, digging her toe into floor… she was nervous about something. Reaching his own nervous hand out, cups her chin and lifts it. Their optics lock again. The same reactions bounce back and forth between them.

_ You are beautiful._

_Do you think I am worth your time?_

_Would you ever see me more than a teammate?_

_Should I make a move, or will you?_

_If I made a move, will you reject me?_

_I love you so badly do you know how much I love you_?

She moves. He moves.

She only meant to tell him her feelings.

He only meant to kiss her lightly.

She only meant to loosen him up a little.

He only meant to tell her she is beautiful.

She only meant to kiss him a little deeper.

He only meant to hold her a little closer.

She only meant to show him there could be more.

He only meant to let her know he will cherish her forever.

She never expected to light that fire.

He never expected to ever feel that kind of heat.

She had no idea his fingers could cup and hold her so leadingly.

He had no idea a simple kiss from him could turn her so passionate so quickly.

Moonracer's armor plating is torn from her body by her own palms in rapid time.

Perceptor lowers her to the floor with utmost care as his soft lips ravage her throat.

Moonracer clings to him, rolling with him, curling into his lithe form, mewling and moaning into his light and lethal caresses.

Perceptor's body is completely seduced by her perfume, soft purrs of his name, the scent of her increasing arousal, the increasing heat from her form pressing against his own inferno….

He never thought this beautiful sea foam beauty would be the one he gave his innocence to.

She never thought the uptight, highly logical mech would be the one to light her first passion.

A tear brims, angry that it would be him that brought her this pain. Her face falls in awe to his grief. She knows pleasure will come, she has to remind him this is just… temporary.

Cupping his powerful hips, she pulls… his jaw drops. She moans, he pleads for forgiveness, she sucks those words way from his lips, he soaks up all her passionate return…

Riding the waves of increasing uncharted emotions, sensations, tribulations, heat and a whole new pleasure that stories paled in comparison to reality… Rolling, crooning, gripping, moans, hitches… the taste, the smell, the aura …

The white hot blast of systems overloading from too much sensory input, collapses them to the cold hard floor. Too spent to move, to overwhelmed to speak, too blown to think…

Curled on the floor together, they smile and then giggle. Yes, Professor Preceptor can giggle. Mighty Moonracer can giggle curled up on the lab floor in the arms of the mech she has been yearning for.

"I really need to take you back to my quarters," Perceptor croons into her audio with a grazing nuzzle.

"I really want to go back to your quarters," Moonracer melts her body closer to his tenderness.

Nudging closer he groans, "That means the armor has to go back on."

"Who's armor?" she presses in harder unwilling to move a nano-breath.

He pulls back and narrows his gaze, "Do you want me to carry you naked back to my quarters where I ask you to accept my spark?"Gaping, she just stares.

Misinterpreting her reaction, ashamed, he rolls away carefully slipping her to the floor. Swiftly, silently he replaces his armor. Curling up to her knees, she watches him from behind. Just as he gets the hip plate on and tries to step further away, her hand curls on not letting him get away.

"Percy, you can't drop that on me and then retreat."

His hands still but doesn't face her, "I'm sorry. I will not force you into something-"

Yanking with all her might, he looses his balance and falls to the floor on his aft. Wedging herself between his crumbled knees, loops and latches her arms behind his neck, "Perceptor, I have been in love with you more vorn that I can count. I came to you before they did. They said if I didn't talk to you tonight, they would embarrass us both by stating my desire for you. I could not let them put your dignity in jeopardy by forcing you to make up something dignified to say while rejecting me."

He just stares. She does not retreat. Bringing a muscled arm around her waist, tightly, aggressively, possessively… the other cups her cheek tenderly sweetly. "I would never make a move because I saw you as too wonderful. I wouldn't want to damage the trust and friendship we have with each other over something so trivial as my spark's desire."

She smiles. Yes, she knew that too.

Now he leans in, "I dreamed of asking you for your hand. I dreamed of being brave and pledging my spark to you before everyone. I dreamed for so much… but never in my wildest, passionate, heated dreams ever, ever did I dream of this." He takes a couple deep breathes, "And now, I feel brave enough to say… I can't see any other option but to give my spark to you. I can't… live without you, My Love." Then his helm turns aside, "But I won't guilt trip you or force you-"

Her mouth claims his. Claws scratch at his armor clad spark chamber.

Lifting her swiftly, he grabs a fabric drape, throws it over her and escapes the lab. Arms securely latched around his shoulders, legs tightly encircling his waist, she clings to his warm frame as he swiftly, confidently moves through the corridors.

Meeting no one on their way, both are ever so grateful. Pounding in the code, the door slides open. Nudging the inside control with an elbow, he moves to his moonlit berth. Letting the drape slip to the floor, he brings his love to the padded and rarely used berth.

Moony releases her knees from his body, only so than she can support herself on them while dislodging his armor again. (What few pieces he had put on.) Once bared, her palms play over his lean chest. Thumbs stroke and kneed the central spot.

Carefully, his own palms slide from her waist, knuckles graze up her soft forearms to lift her palms from his chest, latching her fingers into his soft grip. He lifts the soft green finger tips to his lips. Each delectable servo is blessed by his touch.

"Moonracer, my spark has been fighting my processor far too long for me to even count any more." *kiss* "I'm ever so grateful you made the first move…" ** "… for I," ** "… I love you."

With that, he keeps both sets pressed to his lips lifting only his optics to gaze into the depths of her own pools of hope. "I really don't know how to say this…" His nervous smile pushes out a just as nervous amused sigh, "I had dreamed and practiced so many different ways I was going to ask you, but now … and here…"

Her soft helm leans in and presses to his own, "Perceptor, you don't have to say anything."

He nods, "I do. If not for you, then for me. I have to do this right."

Pulling back she can see it is a matter of his personal honor, "Alright. I'm here, take your time."

His smile eeps out a bit more confidence. Straightening his frame (in spite of it's nakedness, or maybe in addition to everything being bared.) "Moonracer, precious gift of life… the most perfect creation of the universe… I want to give you a gift. The most precious thing I have to give. The only thing of any value that I have…. But giving it to you… you do not have to accept it! But no matter what, it is yours forever. If you accept it… it will change you life forever… better or worse… "

His words are failing him. He just doesn't know how to complete this with out ruining the moment. He curses himself for not being able to complete the proposal.

Moonracer can see the moment is slipping. Nudging their hands beneath his chin, makes him face her. "Perceptor, every moment by your side has been heaven and hell." His optics flare. Nervous herself she continues, "I love helping you and being a part of your professional life. I'm honored to be your friend." She leans in closer and her voice becomes ever so soft. "But I have wanted to be the one to hold you when your missions take their toll on your spark. I have wanted you to be the one to hold me at night when the nightmares steal my peace. I have wanted to be your life source when you felt yourself waning. I have wanted you to be the one to light those fires in my body. Perceptor, can I share your spark?"

"Moonracer, will your spark take mine as it's own?"

The rarely used plates slide back. A deep brilliant blue glows from the mech. A softer lighter sapphire glows from the femme. They both watch as the tendrils reach for each other. Moving their entwined hands to the right and left, the tendrils curl around each other until the tips reach the opposite core. Like the mixture of paint or mediums of light merging, the deep blue swirls into a softer hue just as the lighter blue core becomes slightly darker. The colors now match: **ONE** The signatures are **ONE** .

Entwined fingers grip in delight to the softly increasing surge of delight and culmination of reformatting. In sync, aligned, harmony… **ONE**

Physically, the chests draw closer and tighter as well. Before they were only connected by tendrils, but now, their cores touch whiting out Perceptor and Moonracer. What is left is: One entity.

Swirling through this joined delight, awe and mystery of a new entity. His logic, her adoration for his logic. Her spunkiness, his delight in being a part of her carefreeness. His need to cover and protect her. Her need for him to surround and encompass her. Their need to be within and beside and together. Forever…

Unfortunately, the sparks can only stay joined for so long. Like too much sugar sweetness, the sparks knew if they didn't depart soon, it would dissolve into atoms. Reluctantly The Entity becomes Perceptor and Moonracer again with the promise to come together again.

Bringing both optics on line they both smile too spent to say anything. Moony scoots back giving Perceptor room on his own berth as well. He leans over her, once again laying her back. This time he makes love to her just like he had fully intended to in his dreams. Her underarmor skin tasted better than he ever imagined.

His muscled arms were so much more stronger (and tense in restraint) than she ever thought possible. How could he hold himself back when she is absolutely moaning and curling against him begging him on.

Curling his palm to her hip and pressing it away from his own he whispers, "Shhh, my mate… shh, in time. But right now, I need to do this. I need to go slow. So do you. I was too rough last time. It's too soon to do that again. Let me show you a different pleasure."

Arching her helm back exposing her throat, she moans in agony, "Percy, you can not take this experiment too far or I will show you my warrior side."

He chuckles gripping that throat with his teeth, "Yes my love, I saw into your soul just the fighter you are. And just as well, you saw how desirable you are to me when you just stand there. I fully intend to take you to that high. Wait for me to join you." She screams out his name as his light touch stokes a very sensitive area.

…..

And that brings Perceptor's memories back to where he is here and now laying with a writhing mate beneath him crying out his name once more. How many times had they joined during the night, he had no idea, and nor did he care.

**bang, bang, bang**

"Come on, Percy! Frag her already, we have to go!" The voice bellows from the hall.

Snarling, Perceptor says nothing while the minty claws dig into his aft keeping him from even considering answering the intruder. (Not like he had intended on answering Drift!) The voice bellows again, this time with more rude comments.

This time mech-mate does retort, "I do not **_FRAG_**!" Although Moonracer's elicit cry counters that statement quite quickly, but does not change his tempo.

With the final passionate release, the intruder hacks the code and enters the quarters. Staying in the main room, a bag is tossed into the berth room, "Hurry up, Percy. Springer is pissed you are late and actually quite concerned. Move! Oh, and I found the rest of your armor mixed up with some green pieces in your lab, so hello there Moonracer."

Perceptor snarls to the thought of having to leave his recently acquired bondmate to go take care of the enemy. Her palm grazes his cheek, "Want me to come along?"

"I heard that, and NO! Last thing we need is lovers on this mission. YOU stay put, Miss Moonbeam!" Drift snarks from the safety of the main room.

Reluctantly, Perceptor rolls off the berth from his mate. Swiftly wiping himself down with a wet cloth, reapplies his armor, "Drift, if you like your helm in the shape it's in, I highly recommend you do not speak to my mate in such away."

"Yoooooouuuuu **didn'**t!" Drift gapes now poking his head in the room.

Mooney snuggled under the drape beaming and flushing, "Of course he did! What kind of a bot do you take Perceptor for? He's not like you, frag'm and leave'm. No, he is a one femme mech. And," she looks to the red one in complete sedate adoration, "All mine."

Leaning over his counter-spark-signature, he croons, "Yes, all yours."

The white mech snorts, "Oh Primus help me! You couldn't just frag her, you had to bond too?!" Perceptor ignores the jab and continues on his mission to kiss his mate senseless.

Instead, Drift yanks the sniper's rifle off the wall and slings it over his shoulder. Then he yanks the red and black mech from the berth side by his waist. Swiftly, the lighter mech is slung over the other white shoulder. Wiggling his white servos to the astonished green and silver femme, "Tootles, Moonbeam. I'll do my best to bring him back with certain things intact, but I hear Springer has plans to have a mechs-night-off at a certain seedy bar."

Perceptor grouses to the implications. Moonracer giggles to the white assassin's attempt at riling her up. Instead, her feistiness retorts, "Ummm but Drift, you have no idea what happens when you put two lab rats together. Let me tell you what experiments we-"

Drift shakes his head, "Primus you two are a piece of work!" With that he takes his partner out of the berthroom door. He fires back over his shoulder reaching the main quarter doors, "Oh, by the way, Ratchet said he would like a word with you. He did NOT sound pleased." Perceptor shivers. Oh crap he forgot he will have to face Moonracer's mentor! Drift notices this, "Um lucky for you we have a mission?" With that, they are out the door.

"Put me down Drift!" Perceptor barks.

"Not until you are secured on the shuttle." Drift is taking no chances. The red one sighs. There goes all his dignity being hauled onto a shuttle like a bag of spare parts.

~~00~~~

Moony showers and reapplies her armor. Heading into the lab area she knows the CMO will not be mad at her. Wheeljack, First Aide and Ratchet are all huddled around the lab table when she arrives. Scooting herself close to Ratchet, she joins the conversation about proceeding with the lab test even with Perceptor gone on a mission. They all nod in agreement and reorganize the duties, now minus one set of hands. No one says anything about the paint marks on the lab floor.

First Aide and Wheeljack head off to prepare the materials. As soon as the door is lock, Ratchet turns to her. The expression he gives asks it all even though he asks, "So how is our Professor's spark?"

Moonracer leans into his embrace and sighs happily, "Ah-hummm, perfect."

Rubbing her back warmly he chuckles, "Good, that's very good to hear."

~~00~~

The lab experiment goes well. The fourth time is finally an success. And keeping with that combination, the next three trials have identical results: right on.

But Perceptor's mission does not. There was no stop off at a seedy bar. Not at all. The shuttle never made to the rendezvous. Moonracer knows she had to stay calm. She can still feel the hum in the back of her spark, he is online but as for how much, hard to say. No word is horrible news. The twins take a second shuttle out to look for the missing team. The weeks are agony.

Moonracer can't decide if she should hold up back in her quarters, his quarters or the lab. Finally, Ratchet give her no choice after finding her asleep in the rec room. Lifting the sleeping ocean foam femme, he take her back to his quarters. Giving her his berth, he takes the couch, only to awaken with her on the floor beside him wrapped up in a blanket.

~~00~~

The pinging shot the CMO from his restless dozing at his desk. "Ratchet, they're incoming. Get ready, it's going to be ugly."

"Understood." The calm mech replies. Looking out the window of his office though, he sees Moonracer trying to scrub out a stain that has been there since day one. It will never come out, but far be it from him to say otherwise. It kept her distracted all this time.

Now to break the news and get his team together. Slowly standing, he exits the office. All helms lift and face him. The last one looks a bit worried, "Get ready, they're coming in hot. Moony, Wheeljack come with me to the hangar for triage. First Aide, Red and Ace, get this place ready. Go."

Ratchet carefully approaches Moony. Hand to her spark she pulls her back up straight thrusting all his trust into her, "He's alive. I need nothing else at this time."

Laying a hand on her shoulder he sighs heavily, "Sweetspark, the first time is always the most brutal. He may be alive, but it doesn't make it any less of a shock to see his condition, got it?" Silently she nods heeding his warning carefully. Seeing that she is preparing herself, he pats again and turns away. Each triage member grabs their kit and gurney following the CMO to the waiting hangar.

It was a bad as Blaster had warned. Already one shuttle had been destroyed taking out numerous bots. This smoldering frame attempting a belly skidding landing didn't look much better. As soon as Inferno and Firestar called it clear to approach, the med team did. Falling out of the remains of the transport vehicle, bots carried teammates while others pulled as much salvageable supplies as possible. It is clear the shuttle will be a total loss. Perceptor, bleeding from a helm wound, bits of armor missing, drags Drift from the shuttle. Racing forward, Moony helps him with his heavier partner.

Delirious, the white mech half smirks through his burned face and limp (nearly torn off left side) "Hey there Moondust. Told you I'd bring him back. Never guaranteed his condition."

She shoots the worried red mech a wink and then back to her patient, "Come on hot stuff. Let's see if there's anything left of your ego worth salvaging."

Weakly Drift looks to Perceptor, "You gonna let your mate talk to your partner like that?" And then his legs give out, "Oh scrap, watch out-" and the poor thing purges all over both their pedes.

"Dehydration," Perceptor quickly responds. Moonracer nods and they hurry him to the side. Perceptor helps her attach the intravenous line to the nearing-stasis lock mech. Sitting and sighing, he looks over the rest of his teammates, a bit dazed. Moonracer spares herself a moment to lean in and press her forehelm to his in complete intimacy. He sighs warmly into the mately touch. With that, she is gone to assist with the other injured.

Doing his best, he sits still keeping pressure on one wounded mech, holding the bag of life giving fluids for another ailing mech and watching his mate in all her glory assisting where ever she is needed.

Later with all the injured either sedated or resting, CMO finishing up his reports, First Aide seeing to the dead… Moonracer taps on the office door, "Hey, Boss.."

Ratchet lifts his helm. No, he isn't her boss technically, but seeing how she had been assisting him with this task, he is the supervising officer for her to check out with. "Hum?"

Moonracer loops her arm around the patched up red and black mate, "I was going to take the sniper back to his quarters and get one mech out of your helm."

Ratchet nods. No the three of them have not discussed the bonding, but now was not the time either. Flicking his finger towards the main door gives her final instructions, "Rest, and I mean it. REST not you know what." The black face flushes red as his shoulders.

Moonracer tucks closer to her beloved, "I feels good just to have him within arms reach." Slowly Ratchet nods in an all too knowing way. Flicking his finger again, the couple leaves the med-bay.

****00********

Time passes…

******00**********

"My daughter Rose Moon…" the brilliant genius gasps in astonishment to the tiny life squirming in his arms.

Exhausted, clutching Rachet's hand, Moony beams breathlessly, "Your daughter."

Ecstatic as a kid with a new toy, Percy asks the medic, "C-can I take her out?"

The white mech looks down on the paling soft green one. She's fading fast. Putting on his best fake smile, he nods to the new father, "Y-yeah sure. J-just don't let anyone hold her."

Clutching his daughter to his chest, he leans in and presses his warm lips to his mate's cooling ones. "Of course not. I'll be right back, Love."

She smiles weakly, "Take your time sharing her with everyone. I'm just going to rest a little."

Percy nuzzles her once more, "I love you so very much."

Her voice wavers, "I-I love you both more than life its self." Ratchet's breath hitches cinching down tighter on the weakening palm. Percy nuzzles her a little deeper and then kisses her just as deeply taking a bit more of her strength. Pulling back, they both smile a bit at his kiss weakening her. Breathless, she encourages him, "Go on. Show off our pride and joy."

Beaming, Perceptor leaves his mate to regain her strength. Holding his daughter protectively, heads to show her off to their friends.

As soon as the door closes, Ratchet slips his arms under Moony and pulls her from the berth to sink them both to the floor. He settles the limp scientist against his sagging form. Unashamed, he presses his trembling lips to her near cold fore helm, letting his tears trickle down his cheeks.

"Daddy… please don't let him be angry," he feels her voice more than hears it. A fading pulse against his spark.

"I-I'll do my best," there really isn't much else he can say. Her life is slipping from his very hands. He knows it wouldn't be long now and yet he is grasping for every last second. Yes, he feels guilty taking this moment from her mate but by-Primus it was his right! His femme…

"Let - her know - how much -I love her," the words were coming harder and more gasping.

"I will. I promise," his optics no longer streaming but turning into rivers. He didn't bear let go of her to wipe them away, but it is making his vision blurry.

"Dad…?" He can see the light has gone out in her optics now. Blindness.

"I'm here Moonracer, I've got you." His last promise.

"Thank you, for everything. I never doubted your love or his. I never pained….," she is rambling again.

"Sh-sh-shhhh, it's alright. Just rest now, my little one." Crushing her to his body he knows he can for she can not feel anything anymore.

"M-kay…. I love you Daddy…" and her beautiful sea foam green slowly fades into dull grey. Rocking into his sobs, he can do nothing else but watch the silent change.

~~00~~

Perceptor returns to the med-bay where he had left his mate. It takes him a few moments to find either his mate or the CMO. But then he does. Together. Ratchet is holding a dull grey form that looks very much like his mate. Her head on his shoulder turned into his neck peacefully. Tear tracks stream down the normally gruff medic wetting the lifeless form in his arms.

Percy sinks to the floor beside them clutching his own daughter protectively. It isn't hard for him to put the pieces together, but still he had to ask: "Y-you both knew?"

Ratchet nods, not lifting his head, "But we had both hoped I was wrong."

Soothing the infant in his arms, his voice shakes, "What am I going to tell my daughter?"

Now Ratchet lifts his helm to gaze loving upon the serene beauty in his arms. Still in death she is beautiful and a miracle. "The same thing I told mine…"

Perceptor gapes at the red and white grieving CMO, lost in another time. "Tell her she is the greatest expression of a mate's love. Tell her she is the most precious gift you have ever been given. Tell her that your spark is so full of love it carries both her mother's and yours. Tell her you have no regrets… no sorrow…. Only joy… a-and," He chokes beaming in pride even though sobbing, "Peace."

He catches Perceptor's optics, "For that is what I told my daughter."

The older, wiser sire presses a kiss to his daughter's fore helm and then reaches over to stroke his granddaughter's cheek. "And I shall live it all over again with our new gift of life. Our new Moon."

The younger sire can only nod numbly, looking down to his own tiny precious gift in his arms. Red with trimmings along soft sea foam green. His spark opens in a brand new understanding of Ratchet and Moonracer's relationship. He hopes he will be just as strong as Ratchet always has been.

Gazing back at Ratchet, he is ever so grateful he will not be walking this road of parenthood alone. And he will not be afraid to share his gift of love with the elder mech either. Together they lean in to look at the soft new born optics watching her two sires back.

Rose Moon graces them with her mother's smile.

Paste your document here...


End file.
